


Cast Some Light

by fromthebeginningthen



Series: Cast Some Light [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Detroit: Become Lesbians, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Hank cries, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthebeginningthen/pseuds/fromthebeginningthen
Summary: After a particularly tough case, Connie takes care of Hank.Part 2 is the f/f version. Part 1 is the m/m version of this fic if you would prefer that one!





	Cast Some Light

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 was written for a friend who's going through a rough time, part 2 was translated for myself and other starving wlw!  
> Hank still goes by Hank because she's a butch lesbian who finds the name Hannah unfittingly feminine.
> 
> Fic takes place about a year and a half after the revolution succeeded and the two of them have been dating for just over a year.
> 
> Self-edited to the best of my ability!
> 
> Trigger warnings: non-graphic mention of child death, mention of past alcohol abuse.

The case was easy. Well, relatively speaking. A violently abusive father killed his wife and kid over impending divorce papers. His clean up job was shoddy, his alibi made no sense, and security cameras caught him dumping the fucking bodies.

So it was easy to build a case against him and get him sent away for life. But it wasn’t easy to deal with it. Hank was stronger these days. She had therapy, sobriety, and a girlfriend so good she wondered if Connie’s programming was actually for a life partner and not a detective. But Hank wasn’t made of steel either. She could bend and break.

And after they returned home from court, the composure Hank maintained through years of practice compartmentalizing, started cracking. She headed straight for her room, ignoring Sumo and not even bothering to take off her shoes. What did it matter? What did anything matter?

Hank laid down in their bed and instead of air, it felt like she was surrounded by lead. It weighed down on her from all sides and felt suffocating. It was only times like these that she thought about running to the nearest liquor store and chugging half a bottle of Black Lamb before checking out.

It’d been over a year since her last drink. General cravings weren’t really her problem anymore. Triggers were.

~~~~~

Connie placed her blazer neatly over the back of the couch then crouched down to greet Sumo.

The dog could sense the sadness radiating off of his owners and he whined into Connie’s hands.

Connie soothed him by calling him a good boy and letting him out the back door into their backyard. She dragged her hands down her face and sighed heavily.

The case was...difficult. It never got easier to see the atrocities that people would commit, human and android alike. But, child deaths were the worst. She could tell how much it was affecting Hank while they worked, but there wasn’t much she could do until it was out of their hands.

The last week she just made sure Hank was eating enough, even if it meant letting her have greasy meals. Things were quiet in the home though. At the end of each shift, they’d just sit on the couch. Hank would pretend to watch tv and Connie would pretend to read, but both of their minds were elsewhere.

Connie didn’t want Hank to fall into another depressive episode, but she couldn’t stop it if that was the case. That was just life. But she _could_ get her through it.

A little window pinged in her HUD, which read “good job.” She closed it, one side of her mouth slightly lifting at the corner. That was something her therapist had suggested: acknowledging the times she accepted something that was out of her control and focused on what _was_.

The acknowledgment pushed her into movement. Connie peeked into the bedroom and saw Hank curled up on her side, facing away from the door. A quick scan showed she was in good health besides slightly elevated cholesterol levels. They were still working on that.

Connie crossed over to the bathroom and bent over to plug the tub’s drain. Then she turned the water on and made sure it was coming out at the optimal temperature for relaxation, a nice 102 degrees Fahrenheit.

She stood up and searched for a bottle of bubble bath she stored in the cabinet under the sink. She found what she was looking for and poured a good amount under the running water. Instantly, bubbles began forming and the scent of lemongrass started filling the air. Connie let Hank think she paid for this expensive soap because of the supposed health benefits. Really, she just enjoyed the smell and it lingered on Hank’s skin all day if she used it. It was all the more an excuse to press her face into Hank’s neck.

When the tub finished filling, Connie shut off the water and went to let Sumo back inside. The dog went into the living room and immediately laid down. They were all tired it seemed.

Connie went into the bedroom and sat down on the side of the bed Hank was facing. She brushed the hair out of Hank’s face and could see that her eyes were closed.

“I know you’re not asleep yet. I have something for you.”

Hank didn’t reply.

Connie turned her attention toward taking off Hank’s shoes and set them on the floor, followed by her socks. “Come on, we’re moving to the bathroom.”

Hank looked at her now, but she didn’t make any move to get up. No problem. Connie took her arm and used her strength to pull Hank into a sitting position. She hugged Hank to her chest and said, “I promise you can lay back down in a minute.”

She leaned back and took Hank’s hands, pulling again. This time Hank followed the movement and stood. Connie smiled at her and led her back out and into the bathroom.

Hank stiffened in the doorway and said, “Con, I’m really not in the mood right now.”

“I don’t want to make love right now, it’s just a bath.”

Hank softened at that. Connie called every form of sex they had “making love.” At first, it made her blush, but now she found it sweet and was just thankful that at least Connie stopped calling it “intercourse.”

Connie pulled the jacket off Hank’s shoulders. “Let me take care of you, love.”

“Okay,” Hank said.

When they were both completely undressed, Connie got in the tub first and motioned for Hank to sit in front of her. Hank stepped in and Connie guided her until Hank was laying back against Connie’s chest.

Connie was smaller, but she did her best to completely surround Hank. She wrapped her arms around Hank’s stomach and tucked her chin over Hank’s shoulder. She also internally thanked her creators for making her legs long enough to wrap comfortably around Hank’s waist. She felt like a koala wrapped around a tree. A very big, comforting tree.

It took a few minutes, but the tension in Hank’s body finally melted away and she let herself relax fully into Connie’s embrace. Unlike earlier, the weight was welcome and grounding. Protective in a way that made her want to stop holding everything in. She wanted to be held and caressed and told everything was going to be okay. She needed it.

The first shuddered breath that left her mouth wasn’t a surprise. But the audible sob that followed it was. But once it started, she couldn’t really stop it.

Connie held her tighter as she started crying.

Hank managed to get a few sentences out. “He looked like Cole.”

“I know.”

“How could anyone do this?”

“I don’t know.”

Connie wished that people didn’t commit heinous crimes and that senseless violence didn’t exist. The only peace she could make with it was in putting the perpetrators away.

And right now, selfishly, she wished it didn’t exist just so Hank wouldn’t feel this way.

Hank felt like she was grieving for her son again. And she knew it would keep happening. Every time she got a case like this. Maybe it was time to retire, she’d given enough of her life to the force anyway. She just worried about what would happen to Connie if she wasn’t there.

Connie’s heart was breaking for Hank. She held her partner close until the sobs weren’t so big and Hank’s shoulders stopped shaking. Hank hadn’t stopped crying completely, but it was less bone wracking.

Connie pressed kisses to her shoulders and entangled their fingers together. “Hank, tell me how to help.”

Hank squeezed her hands. “You’re helping, sweetheart.”

Hank turned her head to the side and Connie leaned over to kiss her. It was one of comfort and reassurance. Connie pulled away first and reached a hand up to wipe away the tears still lingering on Hank’s cheeks. She accidentally left bubbles behind in the process and Hank smiled at the feeling.

“Move forward, I’m going to wash your hair,” Connie said.

When Hank did as asked, Connie sat up straight and cupped water in between her hands. She let it drop over Hank’s head and did this a few times until her hair was sufficiently wet.

Next, she grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the tub’s ledge and poured some in her hand. She set the bottle down and started working it into a lather in Hank’s hair.

Hank sighed at the feeling and Connie massaged her fingers along Hank’s scalp, just the way she knew she liked. She pressed harder whenever Hank leaned her head into Connie’s fingers at certain spots. Connie hoped that if Hank had a migraine this helped with that too.

When she was done, Connie cupped more water in her hands to rinse out the shampoo. It wouldn’t completely get out since the tub water was soapy, but that was fine for now.

Connie grabbed the conditioner next and rubbed that into Hank’s hair with the same level of meticulousness. Hank only started using the stuff when Connie showed her how softer it made her hair. Hank suggested she could just cut it short and save herself the trouble but one look at Connie’s horror-stricken face had ended any haircut considerations.

Connie pressed another kiss to Hank’s shoulder and said, “Stand up so we can rinse off.”

Connie unplugged the drain and stood up first so she could take Hank’s hands and ease her up as well. She turned the faucet on and made sure it was the right temperature before switching it to the showerhead.

The spray turned on and Connie slid past Hank so she could rinse her hair off under the water.

Hank made quick work of it and tugged Connie to her by the hand.

Connie went willingly and wrapped her arms around Hank, pressing her face to Hank’s neck. They stood like that for a few minutes. Just embracing.

Hank was still tired though, so Connie pulled away and they took turns completely rinsing their bodies of soap. Hank shut off the water and Connie grabbed their robes off the towel hook on the door.

The robes were an expensive matching set Connie bought because they had the highest ratings for comfort she was able to find online. Hank had to admit they _were_ better than the tattered and thin thing she used to wear.

Robes on, they exited the bathroom and went back to the bedroom. They left the door open for Sumo and got right under the covers. It was only 5:44pm according to Connie’s internal clock, so she wasn’t going to stay. But Hank could use the sleep.

Hank tapped Connie’s LED in question. It must have cycled yellow.

“Just setting an alarm for myself, for Sumo.”

Hank huffed. “He’ll let us know if he needs to go out.”

It was true but better safe than sorry might as well be tattooed across Connie’s face.

Connie slid her leg neatly between Hank’s and wrapped an arm around her back. She angled her arm so that she could card her fingers through Hank’s still wet hair.

Hank placed her own hand against Connie’s back and rubbed circles into it. She didn’t feel a ton better, but she wasn’t on the verge of breaking anymore. It felt like Connie had eased some of that pressing weight and her presence reminded Hank that she wasn’t going to feel like this forever. Maybe it would take a week or a month or longer, but it would get better again. It always did.

She thought about going into work and getting set with another case like this one again. And she just couldn’t imagine it. She didn’t _have_ to work on them anymore. There would be other competent detectives, Connie especially. And the thought of going back in and doing it all again was enough to make her stomach turn.

“I want to retire,” Hank whispered.

“Okay,” Connie said.

“Okay?” Hank’s brow furrowed.

Connie reached a finger out to smooth it and smiled. “You could have retired years ago, but you stayed. Even after…” After Cole passed. It didn’t need to be said. “Why?”

“Same reason I stayed my first year on the job. I thought I could help, that I could make a difference. But I never felt like I accomplished that. The whole system is broken, benefits the wrong people.”

“I don’t think that will ever change, but you did make a difference. The red ice-”

“The red ice ring was good, sure. But when one goes down, two more pop up like a damn hydra.”

Connie had that determined look on her face, the one Hank always sees when she’s being extra stubborn. “You made a difference with androids, with _me_.”

“I appreciate that, but I only helped you for like two days before Mary won.”

“If you weren’t my partner, if you hadn’t shown me what being human was like, what caring was like. I don’t think I would be here. I deviated in front of Mary, but my software didn’t become unstable because of her. All the biggest instabilities in my logs were from you. Without them, I would have chosen to remain a machine because I wouldn’t have cared. But in that moment when she asked me to choose, I thought about you. And how if I completed my mission I would never get to see you again. It was selfish, but I wasn’t thinking about the other androids. I mean I was, but the bulk of it was just you Hank. And without me, the revolution would have won, but I would have assassinated Mary. She’s alive because of you.”

Connie realized Hank had started crying again. “Hank?”

Hank placed her hand on the back of Connie’s neck and rubbed her thumb against Connie’s cheek. “I’m okay, just- I’m so grateful for you. I don’t deserve you.”

Connie pressed her forehead to Hank’s and closed her eyes. “Shhh. You do. You’re so good to me, my love.”

Instead of denying it, Hank pressed their lips together and Connie took it as acceptance. It was the best she’d get for now, but she planned on one day Hank being able to agree.

“I love you. So much,” Hank whispered against her lips.

“I love you too,” Connie whispered back.

They fell asleep like that. Completely wrapped up in each other, so close that anyone looking may not have known where one person began and the other ended if it weren’t for the fact Connie let her skin fade away.

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the fic comes from the song Crosses by José Gonzaléz.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/thehankconsucc) if you want to see me yell about HankCon or if you want to know what my future fics are!


End file.
